


Bitten By The Love Bug

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, very mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "I can't take this anymore!" He looked over his shoulder at your snap. "Shino do you want to kiss me or not?!" [Shino x Reader]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bitten By The Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another Tumblr Request! This time for Shino and the Reader's first kiss, ahh the romance! 😁
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Reader] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Very Mild Swearing. Kissing Scene.

"I just like him so muchhhhh," you ungracefully fell sideways for your head to fall into Hinata's lap making your friend giggle. Huffing in a pathetic, in love sort of way, curling in on yourself you sighed.

You were nineteen years old acting like you were ten with your first crush! This wasn't like you! You had had boyfriends before, you had had kisses before, you had even had sex before but this; this feeling of wanting, of needing, of feeling helpless, of unbelievable childish glee around him, of not being able to breath when you felt his gaze on the back of your neck, of daydreaming the day away of 'maybe's' and 'could be's'; those were new, you had _no_ idea how to handle those.

"What am I supposed to do Hinata?"

The Hyuga heiress ran a hand through your hair at your pitiful whine of a question.

"I thi-think you tw-two would be nice to-together."

"He doesn't like me Hinata," you found yourself pouting childishly. "He doesn't."

"Ye-yes he do-does."

"You don't know that," when Hinata didn't reply your head snapped up to stare into her face, the purple haired girls light blush, avoidant gaze and bit lip told you she was hiding something. " _Do_ you know that?"

Her forefinger tips started poking against each other in her known tell. "I-I ju-just-"

Kami above you couldn't take the _suspense_. "Spill it Hinata! Right now!"

"It's-I-yo-you-" the heiress tapped her fingers quicker and blushed harder. "-You should ta-talk to hi-him."

The grin that appeared on your face could have split your face in two. “He does like me!”

You found yourself clapping, unable to contain your joy, but as soon as you saw the almost celebratory look on Hinata's face you stopped and dropped your hands. Dammit you were an adult!

"Speaking of Shino though, I should go, or I'll be late!"

Taking off to find the Aburame you waved goodbye to your Hyuga friend who happily waved back.

You had spent the rest of the day with him; sparring, dinner, a walk afterwards; was this a date? The whole time you had had the mantra of 'Hinata says he likes me, Hinata says he likes me' playing in your brain like the world’s greatest broken record, with every play your nerves seem wind tighter and tighter.

Shino had walked you home and you seemed to have been staring at each other outside your door for enough time for the sun to fully set, your inner record never stopping in its play before he finally spoke.

"Goodnight," with that one word he pivoted to start down the hall.

Your inner record player came to a sudden screeching halt. You were actually going crazy! This was ridiculous! Damn you Shino Aburame! Damn you and your mysterious, tantalising, fantastic, gentleman type ways!

"I can't take this anymore!" He looked over his shoulder at your snap. "Shino do you want to kiss me or not?!"

The Aburame heir turned back around to face you again, your heartbeat quickened, he was going to, you were finally going to-!

"Is that; what you want?" He asked and you couldn't stop your jaw opening slightly and your eyes narrowing in your own silent question.

Is that what you want? _Is that what you want?!_ Did he actually just have the _gall_ to ask you that?! You absolutely _lost it_.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" You shouted full blast throwing your hands in the air for good measure giving the Aburame heir the most sarcastic glare you could muster. "I've only been throwing myself at you for weeks! I've only been fantasizing about dating you! And kissing the absolute life out of you but noooooo! Of course not! Why would I-"

Your breath hitched when he was suddenly right in your face.

"Is that; what you want?" He asked again, lower, throatier, and you were so torn between thumping him for asking such a daft question and outright crying because he hadn't actually kissed you yet that your giant ball of nerves seemed to make you jitter on the spot.

"Yes Shino of course it is I've never wanted anything so much in my life," you nearly cried in a pitiful sort of way. "Kiss me before I hit you."

The Aburame heir's hands cupped your jaw then, such a light touch you weren't entirely sure your mind wasn't playing tricks on you and then finally _finally_ he lowered his head, your eyes closing instinctively.

The kiss started off with the softest brush of lips you had ever felt, you didn't dare breath for fear the illusion would shatter.

Timid, careful brushes that made your lips twitch in entertained happy feelings before finally your lips came together in a firm unquestionable press.

You felt his hand place itself between your shoulder blades, gentle and immovable and warm, and you took that as permission to close the remaining gap between you, never breaking your kiss.

Your tongue swiped over the insect tamers closed lips and when his own opened in a silent gasp at your action your hand came up to cup the back of his neck, your other fisting in his coat edge and as you gently, slowly, giving him time to adjust or pull away if it was too much you pressed forward to slip your tongue into his mouth. Kami above his mouth was _scolding_.

Shino was apparently very okay with the advancement of your kiss because his own tongue curled around yours before moving with your own into your mouth, following you to repeat your action but faster, harder, surer of himself now. His sudden comfortableness kissing you made your hand fisted in his coat tremble.

The light groan you released deep from the back of your throat seemed to spur the insect tamer on as the hand between your shoulder blades pulled you flush against him and his other hands fingers found themselves buried in strands of your hair, keeping you to him completely.

Your dreams could have not prepared you for how warm Shino Aburame was, how tender his touch would be, how wonderful it would be to in his embrace, how undeniably blissful you would feel in every single part of you.

Unfortunately, your lungs angrily started calling for oxygen and you pulled back just enough to appease them, a small part of you loving the fact that he was just as breathless as you.

"Wow," you sighed sounding as completely enraptured as you felt, you wouldn't stop your delighted smile even if you could.

"Yes," Shino's lips grazed over yours even as he smiled himself, it made your smile widen. "Wow; indeed."


End file.
